<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Соленый привкус by Jas Tina (Jastina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079735">Соленый привкус</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina'>Jas Tina (Jastina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Mini, Missing Scene, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Реальность перед глазами поплыла — воздух подле старого массивного деревянного стола зашевелился, вмиг загустевая и переливаясь клубами мерцающего тумана. Жалобно скрипнуло старое плетеное кресло... Отозвались тихим перезвоном склянки под потолком... Лицо обдало прохладным морским воздухом, а на кончике языка появился неизменный соленый привкус.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Соленый привкус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><span>П</span>опасть в это забытое богом место просто так невозможно.<p>Сюда нельзя аппарировать, здесь не существует сети каминов и не открываются порталы. Но если хорошо попросить у... морской воды, то тебе обязательно пришлют маленького проводника.</p>
<p>— Входи, дорогая.</p>
<p>От этого певучего грудного голоса по спине Беллатрисы пробежал холодок. Стиснув палочку, она глубоко вдохнула и толкнула старую обветшалую дверь, которая отворилась совершенно нехарактерно для такой развалюхи — свободно и абсолютно бесшумно. Незаметно сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок и подавив желание припустить отсюда со всех ног, Беллатриса Лестрейндж вздернула подбородок и решительно зашла внутрь.</p>
<p>Ничегошеньки тут не изменилось.</p>
<p>Старая хижина по-прежнему вызывала ужас, от которого тряслись поджилки, а внутренности сковывало ледяным холодом. Казалось, над этим местом время вообще было не властно. Как и над его хозяйкой.</p>
<p>Остановившись неподалеку от входа, Белла задрала голову, с любопытством уставившись на свисавшие с потолка всевозможные скляночки, наполненные различным содержимым, и полотняные мешочки с проклевывавшимися сквозь ткань редкими тонкими веточками — не чертог ведьмы, а мечта зельевара!</p>
<p>— Разве так встречают старых знакомых, Бел-л-латрис-с-са?</p>
<p>Лестрейндж нервно вздрогнула, оторвавшись от созерцания пузырька с переливающейся серебристой жидкостью, и повернулась на голос, но перед ней никого не оказалось. Беллатриса поежилась. Привыкнуть к тому, что твоя давняя знакомая — бессмертная морская богиня Калипсо, до сих пор не получалось.</p>
<p>Имя ее, в отличие от других слов, прозвучало более приглушенно и проникновенно, отчего создалось ощущение, будто шелестит сброшенная кожа Нагайны. Беллатрисе даже захотелось оглянуться — вдруг ползучая гадина все-таки последовала за ней. А что? С нее станется.</p>
<p>— Мне необходима твоя помощь, Тиа Д... Калипсо, — громко произнесла она.</p>
<p>Реальность перед глазами поплыла — воздух подле старого массивного деревянного стола зашевелился, вмиг загустевая и переливаясь клубами мерцающего тумана. Жалобно скрипнуло старое плетеное кресло... Отозвались тихим перезвоном склянки под потолком... Лицо обдало прохладным морским воздухом, а на кончике языка появился неизменный соленый привкус.</p>
<p>Лестрейндж, как зачарованная, не могла оторвать глаз от клубящихся языков тумана.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, я беру плату, — материализовавшись в хижине, широко улыбнулась Тиа Дальма, опускаясь в кресло и откидываясь на его спинку. С тихим стуком на стол забрался крупный белый краб. Остановившись, он повернулся к Белле и уставился своими черными глазками-антенками. Заметив питомца, ведьма взяла краба в руку и принялась наглаживать, словно котенка.</p>
<p>Лестрейндж согласно кивнула и, порывшись в недрах своего ридикюля, с гордостью выложила на стол маленький круглый золотой медальон на цепочке, в центре которого поблескивали крохотные песочные часы.</p>
<p>— Я слышала, что ты... ну... путешествуешь по морям, — заикаясь, пробормотала Беллатриса, глядя, как краб сполз с рук Калипсо и, подобравшись к хроновороту, принялся изучать его своими усиками.</p>
<p>Белла снова поежилась — не так она себе представляла встречу давних подруг.</p>
<p>— Старые привычки побороть так сложно, — нараспев произнесла Тиа Дальма, так же не сводя заинтересованного взгляда с краба. Потеряв всякий интерес к медальону, тот выполз на середину карты, слегка задев несколько валяющихся там клешней, остановился и вдруг, сложив все свои лапки и клешни, полностью спрятался под панцирь, отчего создалось впечатление, что на столе теперь лежит просто крупный гладкий белый камень.</p>
<p>— Годится, — усмехнувшись, довольно протянула ведьма, даже не дотронувшись до маховика времени. — Я знаю, зачем ты пришла, Беллатрис-с-са... — темный гипнотизирующий взгляд Калипсо не хуже хорошо сработанного Империуса проникал в сознание. — Потому что даже все твои силы не могут дать то, что тебе желаннее всего...</p>
<p>Беллатриса захлопнула открывшийся рот и перевела немигающий дикий взгляд с краба на Тиа Дальму.</p>
<p>— Так это возможно? — все еще не решаясь высказать своей просьбы, поинтересовалась Лестрейндж. — Потому что я хочу...</p>
<p>Калипсо удивленно приподняла бровь.</p>
<p>— А разве это так сложно? — усмехнулась она.</p>
<p>— Но я хочу ребенка от Темного Лорда, моего Повелителя, — пряча глаза, наконец призналась Белла. — Мой муж никчемен и совершенно не годится на роль отца великого волшебника. А это должен быть необыкновенный ребенок! Чистокровный! И чтобы его сила... сияла, билась внутри его вен, чтобы его помыслы были верными...</p>
<p>В глазах Лестрейндж вспыхнул огонь, восторг слышался в каждом ее слове.</p>
<p>— Нет ничего проще, — взмахнула рукой Тиа Дальма, прервав ее восторженную речь.</p>
<p>— Правда? — не веря услышанному, сдавленно пискнула Баллатриса. И, прокашлявшись, добавила: — Так ты мне поможешь?</p>
<p>— Разве могу я отказать, дорогая, если это дитя желаннее всего? — загадочно улыбаясь, пропела ведьма, протянув руку и коснувшись кончиками пальцев подбородка Лестрейндж. — Мне всего-то и нужно, что частичка души твоего Темного Лорда.</p>
<p>Беллатриса пару секунд оторопело смотрела на собеседницу, а потом заискивающе улыбнулась, снова запуская руку в ридикюль и ставя на стол неприметного вида металлическую чашу с выгравированным на ней барсуком.</p>
<p>Тиа Дальма расплылась в торжествующей улыбке.</p>
<p>Наклонившись, она вытащила из-под стола и водрузила на стол грязный глиняный кувшин. А затем резко склонилась к Беллатрисе.</p>
<p>— Ты точно этого хочешь? — серьезно спросила Калипсо, буквально вгрызаясь потемневшим взглядом в глаза Лестрейндж.</p>
<p>— Больше жизни, — одними губами произнесла та, не в силах отвести глаз от всепоглощающего ведьминского взора.</p>
<p>— Договорились, — сразу подобрела Тиа Дальма, отстранившись и замурлыкав себе под нос какую-то мелодию.</p>
<p>Она взяла кувшин и наполнила кубок светлой, но мутноватой, странно пахнущей жидкостью.</p>
<p>— Пей.</p>
<p>— Что это? — скривилась Беллатрис, презрительно сморщив носик и ткнув кончиком палочки в чашу.</p>
<p>— Ты хочешь ребенка? — грозно перебила ее Калипсо.</p>
<p>— Да, — без колебаний ответила Лестрейндж.</p>
<p>— Тогда пей, — махнула рукой ведьма и откинулась на спинку кресла.</p>
<p>Белла принюхалась. По виду вроде вода. Запах был смутно знакомым, но мысли путались, и Беллатриса никак не могла вспомнить название жидкости. Она поднесла кубок к губам, бросила беглый взгляд на Тиа Дальму и...</p>
<p>На мгновение ей показалось, что уголки губ ведьмы дрогнули в торжествующей ухмылке, а сама она подалась вперед, словно желала лично убедиться, что жидкость будет выпита.</p>
<p>"Будь, что будет!" — мысленно решила Лестрейндж и сделала большой глоток. И сразу закашлялась от едкого соленого вкуса.</p>
<p>— Это же морская вода! — отплевываясь, возмутилась Беллатриса.</p>
<p>— А ты ждала, что я напою тебя каким-нибудь зельем? — и Тиа Дальма рассмеялась, не обращая внимания на недовольное ворчание Лестрейндж. — Поверь, дорогая, вода — самое эффективное зелье. И этого зелья у меня в избытке. К тому же, его действие проверено временем. Пей.</p>
<p>Давясь, Беллатриса глотала воду, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд Калипсо и думая лишь о том, что наконец-то обретет самое желанное. Но пока что все происходящее казалось сном или действием хорошо сработанного заклятия. Слишком уж легко получалось.</p>
<p>Дождавшись, когда последняя капля осядет на губах Лестрейндж, Тиа Дальма ухватила ее за руку.</p>
<p>— А теперь слушай внимательно...</p>
<p>В глазах Лестрейндж сразу же зажегся яростный огонь. Едкий соленый вкус разъедал рот и саднил на губах. Жутко хотелось сплюнуть и утереться рукавом.</p>
<p>— Ты только сейчас предупреждаешь?!</p>
<p>— Запомни: спрячь чашу в надежном месте, чтобы ее не касалась больше ничья рука. В противном случае, вы оба: и ты, и твой лорд погибнете, а судьба ребенка поменяет свое направление. — Калипсо замолчала, придирчиво и внимательно вглядываясь в глаза Беллатрисы. — Ты все поняла?</p>
<p>Та поспешно кивнула. Она получила то, за чем приходила, и теперь ей не терпелось проверить на практике эффективность сделки с Калипсо.</p>
<p>— Мы с моим Повелителем тебе очень благодарны, — Лестрейндж нашла в себе силы признательно улыбнуться, пряча чашу обратно в ридикюль. К ее облегчению, Тиа Дальма тоже расплылась в торжествующей улыбке.</p>
<p>— Это будет действительно необыкновенное дитя, Беллатрис-с-са, — тихо произнесла она, отступая назад к столу, чтобы подцепить медальон на цепочке и поднять к свету, любуясь золотистыми бликами.</p>
<p>Больше Калипсо не сказала ни слова.</p>
<p>Лестрейндж поняла, что разговор окончен.</p>
<p>Прежде чем закрыть дверь, Беллатриса обернулась через плечо — Тиа Дальма раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, поглаживая пальцами маховик времени, и тихонько напевала. Только почему-то от слов песни про спине Лестрейндж побежал ледяной холодок, желудок скрутило резким спазмом, и легкое головокружение нахлынуло вновь. И только соленый привкус на языке все еще напоминал, что происходящее — реальность.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>В бездне бездонной, в подводном аду,<br/>Где сгинет сам Посейдон,<br/>Смертный стон, могильный звон<br/>Слышится, словно в бреду.<br/>Йо-хо! Громче, черти!<br/>Что ж нам дьявол не рад?<br/>Йо-хо! Вздрогнем с песней,<br/>С ней хоть в Рай, хоть в Ад!</i>
</p>
<p>(с) Пираты Карибского моря</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>